Finn and Jake and the Frozen Smash Bros Adventure
by bruh12345678
Summary: The sequel to Finn and Jake and the Smash Bros Adventure. Finn, Jake, PB, Elsa, and Anna all land in the SSB universe. Read as their adventure recommends saving the person they love. And saving the universe from being destroyed by an enemy.
1. Intro

**It was just a few months ago before Finn and Jake went inside the SSB universe.**

**Now, it was going to be a whole lot complicated.**

**Finn, Jake, Elsa, Anna, and PB were about to face their biggest adventure.**

**Fighting the one who wanted revenge.**

**Letting it go, so you can be free.**

**And, also, save the one you love.**

**This is Finn and Jake and the Frozen Smash Bros Adventure.**


	2. Rosalina and Ike MARRIED?

**In the land of OOO**

"Jake?" Finn asked Jake.

"Whats up Finn?" Jake asked Finn

"Remember Rosalina? Well what if we could go back to SSB Universe." Finn told Jake.

"Dude, what you drinking?" Jake asked Finn.

"I'm not drinking nothing! Let's go tell PB to make a portal so, you know, we can meet up with Rosalina and have another adventure." Finn explained.

"Okay, but if ANYTHING goes wrong with this, I am blaming you." Jake said.

"Okay, okay, let's go."

**In Arendelle**

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

Anna knocks on Elsa's door.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or go to the SSB Universe and have an adventure with some girl named Rosalina and her boyfriend Ike and meet with two guys named Finn and Jake and then Finn and Jake leave and then we leave and then it's the end?" Anna asked.

"Said what?" Elsa said.

"Nothing. I'm going to leave." Anna said then left.

**10 years later**

"Anna, remember what you said about going to the SSB Universe?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, why?" Anna asked.

"How about we go there?" Elsa insisted.

"YAY! WE ARE GOING TO THE SSB UNIVERSE! :D" Anna yelled.

**In SSB Universe**

-Ike and Rosalina kiss-

"Don't you just love the Animal Crossing town?" Ike asked Rosalina.

"Yeah, really does put out the fact that I love you and your muscles and your golden sword and your blue eyes." Rosalina told Ike.

"Yeah, Rosalina," Ike takes out ring and Rosalina gasps, "Will you marry me, and we will be king and queen of the stars?" Ike asked Rosalina.

"OH YES! I have been waiting for this, oh I am so happy!" Rosalina yelled.

**To be continued**


	3. Anna and Elsa Enter

**Entering the SSB Universe**

"Wow, where am I?" Anna asked.

Mario walked by.

"Woah, HEY GUYS, A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!" Mario yelled.

An alarm went on.

Megaman tossed a circle saw to her.

When it was about to kill her, Elsa froze the saw.

"Huh?" Megaman asked confused.

"If you want to fight and/or kill my sister, you have to get past me." Elsa said.

Mario ran to her.

Elsa rose shards of ice and threw them at Mario, Link, Kirby, Megaman, and Little Mac.

Elsa hit the final smash.

She raised large shards of ice and threw them to the challengers.

Elsa won.

"Wow Elsa, I didn't know you where so strong." Anna said.

Then, Ike and Rosalina approached the newcomers.

"Let's fight!" Ike yelled.

"Ike stop, I have to ask them something." Rosalina told Ike.

"Who are you newcomers, and what are you doing here?" Rosalina asked.

"I am Anna, I am not the one who fought though." Anna said.

"I am Elsa, I fought them to protect my sister." Elsa said.

"So, I see, I am Rosalina, Queen of the Stars." Rosalina said.

"I am Ike, I will be the King of the Stars when our marriage is complete." Ike said.

"MARRIAGE! Oh, I wish me and Kristoff will marry, he has to ask me first." Anna said.

"Well, it's gonna be a long day, let me take you to the Yoshi Hotel." Rosalina said.

"Why?" Anna and Elsa asked.

"So, you guys can rest." Rosalina said.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL THEY GET TO THE HOTEL! WILL FINN AND JAKE FINALLY COME TO THE SSB UNIVERSE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF FINN AND JAKE AND THE FROZEN SMASH BROS ADVENTURE!**


	4. Tabuu's Revenge

**Entering the SSB Universe**

"Woah, I didn't know this universe was so neat." PB said.

"Yeah." Finn replied.

Finn and Jake saw Link and Marth.

"Hey guys." Finn said.

"Oh hey Finn! Hey Jake!" Marth said.

"Oh, and I see you got a special lady with you too." Link said.

"Hi, what's your name." Link asked.

"My name is Princess Bubblegum, everyone calls me PB though." PB said.

"Hi PB, I am Link, Knight of Hyrule." Link said.

"Oh, I love Knights, they protect you, and give you the love that you need :D." PB said.

"Anyways, why did you three come here?" Marth asked.

"We came to have another adventure." Jake said.

"Really? Well, Marth and I just fought some princesses, wanna go meet them?" Link asked.

"Sure, where are they?" Finn asked

"They went with Rosalina and Ike to go to the Yoshi Hotel." Marth said.

**At Subspace**

"Grrrrr." Tabbu growled.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Little Mac asked.

"Little Mac, I want revenge on Finn and Jake. They just entered. And so did two princesses." Tabbu explained.

"Okay sir, let me do research on them." Olimar said.

"Aha! These girls are from a kingdom named Arendelle!" Olimar explained.

"Do they have an enemy?" Tabuu asked.

"Yes, his name is Hans." Olimar said.

"Good, Bowser and Little Mac, send out the pokemon." Tabuu said.

Bowser and Little Mac show out four pokemon.

"Attention! Greninja, Lucario, Charizard, and Pikachu! Go find and fight Finn, Jake, and the two princesses from the kingdom Arendelle." Tabuu yelled.

"Bowser, you go get Hans. Little Mac, go get Ice King." Tabuu said.

"Yes Sir." Little Mac and Bowser agreed.

"Olimar, you stay here and still do research on these two Arendelle girls." Tabuu said.

"Yes, sir!" Olimar yelled.

"Time to get revenge! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tabuu laughed evilly.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL FINN AND JAKE MEET ANNA AND ELSA! WILL HANS AND ICE KING APPEAR! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF FINN AND JAKE AND THE FROZEN SMASH BROS ADVENTURE!**


	5. At the Yoshi Hotel

**At the Yoshi Hotel**

"Hi, we are here to see Rosalina and Ike." Finn said.

"Room 128, Double Suite?" Blue Yoshi asked.

"Ugh, yeah, I guess." Finn said.

"Here are your cards to there." Blue Yoshi told them.

"Thanks." Finn replied.

"ENJOY YOUR STAY AT THE YOSHI HOTEL!" Blue Yoshi yelled.

**At Room 128, Double Suite**

Finn knocks on door.

Anna opens the door.

"Ugh, hi. Who are you?" Anna asked.

"I am Finn the Human. These are my friends Princess Bubblegum and Jake the Dog." Finn said.

"Hi, we are here to see the ones you call Rosalina and Ike." PB said.

"Oh, ok. ROSALINA! PEOPLE ARE HERE TO SEE YOU!" Anna yelled.

Rosalina came.

"Oh Finn, Jake, Marth, and Link, come in." Rosalina invited.

"Who is the girl you brought with you?" Rosalina asked.

"Oh, this Princess Bubblegum or PB." Finn explained.

"Princess? There now three princesses in this room." Ike said.

"Ike! What's up brother!" Marth yelled.

"Marth! Haven't seen you in months! What's up!" Ike yelled.

Marth and Ike hugged each other.

Elsa asked Rosalina, "Who are they, and why are they here?"

"Elsa these are my friend Marth, Link, Finn, Jake, and PB." Rosalina explained.

"Oh." Elsa said.

"Well guys, I'm gonna be heading out." Elsa said.

"Where to?" PB asked.

"Well, to somewhere, like the battlefield?" Elsa said.

"Ok, but come back Elsa." Anna said.

"Ok Anna, bye guys." Elsa said then shut the door.

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WE WILL FIND OUT WHERE ELSA GOES! WHERE IS SHE GOING, AND WHY?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF FINN AND JAKE AND THE FROZEN SMASH BROS ADVENTURE!**


	6. Where did Elsa go?

**At Somewhere Cold**

"Hi, Am I at the Ice Battlefield?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, indeed you are." Mysterious People said.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"We are the Ice Climbers, you came to fight, right?" Ice Climbers asked.

"Yeah, give me your own hit!" Elsa yelled

**THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, ELSA WILL BATTLE THEM!**


	7. Evil Elsa

Elsa fell down.

Those big hammers the Ice Climbers had were really strong.

Just when she was about to be KO'd, Greninja threw a water shuriken.

"Wait, who the heck are these guys?" Elsa asked.

They couldn't talk.

Lucario grabbed Elsa by the arm and dragged her to Tabuu.

**At Tabuu's lair**

Elsa woke up, tied to a chair.

"Where am I?" She asked

Tabuu smiled, "You are at my lair. It is time you joined the dark side."

Little Mac and Olimar dragged the EMOA(Evil Machine Of Awesomeness) and put it over her head.

{{{{{{{{EXPLOSION}}}}}}}}

"Elsa, how do you feel?" Tabuu asked.

Elsa pointed her hand to the machine and froze it.

She started freezing everything, and the cold started to grow.

As she let the ice grow, it started to get out of Tabuu's lair and freeze everywhere.

All of the SSB Universe started to freeze.

"I feel...Evil." Elsa said.

**At the Yoshi Hotel**

Blue Yoshi called on the intercom, "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! HOTEL IS FREEZING TO DEATH! IN ABOUT 20 MINUTES, ALL OF THE SSB UNIVERSE WILL FREEZE AND TURN INTO ICE! ANIMALS WILL BE OKAY, BUT HUMANS WILL DIE!"

"Oh my gosh, Elsa might of caused the freeze, she has done this before." Anna said.

"What will we do? We only have 20 minutes until everything is frozen, and an hour until we are dead." Ike asked.

"Guys, I know what to do. With my smartness, I will make a sled. Then we will ride out of here, and Elsa." PB suggested.

**OH MY GOSH! ELSA FROZE EVERYTHING! HOW WILL THE HUMANS IN THE SSB UNIVERSE LIVE WHEN THEY ARE ABOUT TO DIE? WILL PB MAKE THE SLED? WILL ANNA, ROSALINA, FINN, JAKE, AND EVIL ELSA FIGHT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF FINN AND JAKE AND THE FROZEN SUPER SMASH BROS ADVENTURE!**


End file.
